As played in most gaming casinos presently, conventional Twenty-One involves a game of chance between a dealer and one or more players. The object is for the player to achieve a numerical count of his hand closer to 21 than the final numerical count of the hand of the dealer; but if the numerical count of the player's hand goes over 21 then the player loses regardless of the final numerical count of the dealer's hand. Aces count one or eleven, face cards count ten and all other cards count their pip value.
Baccarat is also a card counting game. Each bettor wagers on either a Player hand or a Bank hand. In Baccarat, Ten's and face cards count zero, Aces count one and all other cards count their pip value. The count value of a hand is determined by the sum of all cards modulo 10. Simply, when the total value of cards in a hand equals or exceeds ten, the tens digit is dropped. The worst hand having a count value of zero is called a “Baccarat”. The best hand has a count value of 9. The highest hand wins.